The invention relates to systems and methods for maintaining back up files for servers on a computer network, and more specifically, to systems and method for continuously backing up data files stored on a computer network.
Computer networks have been remarkably successful at processing, communicating and storing of vast amounts of data. As companies today become more accustomed to storing important company information on their data network, the value of these networks and the data they store continues to grow. In fact, many companies now identify the data stored on their computer network as their most valuable corporate asset. Accordingly, it is an important function of a network administrator to, from time to time, backup to a long term storage medium, the data on the corporate network.
Today most backup systems operate by having the network administrator identify a time of day during which little or no network activity occurs. During this time the network administrator turns the network over to a backup system and the data files stored on the computer network are backed up, file by file, to a long term storage medium, such as a tape backup system. Typically the network administrator will backup once a week, or even once a day, to ensure that the back up files are current.
Although such a backup process may work well to create a copy of the data stored on the network, it is a time consuming and labor intensive process. Moreover, it is a cumbersome process that often is inappropriate in many environments. For example, as more and more computer networks begin to operate twenty-four hours a day seven days week, it is continuously more difficult for the system administrator to identify a block of time during which the majority of network resources may be turned over to the backup procedure. Moreover, as computerized network systems begin to store more information as well as information that changes regularly during the course of the work day, the value of a backup system which only backups once a week or once a day is fairly reduced. In fact many companies now rely on the corporate network to store almost all of its business information, and the loss of even a portion of the information stored on the network during the course of a day may result in a substantial cost for the company. Accordingly, systems which only backup periodically are of a reduced value to a company.
Moreover, although the current backup systems work well for putting data on to a long term storage media system, they often store data sequentially on to media, like a magnetic tape, losing the file structure of the data, and making it difficult to retrieve information without having to reinstall all the data previously stored on the tape. Thus, if a portion of the data is lost, it is often difficult to restore just the data that was lost, and often the system administrator is forced to decide whether it is worth the cost of retrieving the lost portion of the data.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for backup systems that are less obtrusive, may continuously update the data stored on a network, and make it more facile for a system administrator to retrieve data, or portions of data, stored to a computer network.
The systems and methods described herein provide for continuous back up of data stored on a computer network. To this end the systems of the invention include a synchronization replication process that replicates selected source data files data stored on the network to create a corresponding set of replicated data files, called the target data files, that are stored on a back up server. This synchronization replication process builds a baseline data structure of target data files. In parallel to this synchronization process, the system includes a dynamic replication process that includes a plurality of agents, each of which monitors file access operations for a server on the network to detect and capture, at the byte-level, changes to the source data files. Each agent may record the changes to a respective journal file, and as the dynamic replication process detects that the journal files contain data, the journal files are transferred or copied to the back up server so that the captured changes can be written to the appropriate ones of the target data files.
More particularly, in one aspect the invention provides a system for creating backup files for data files stored on a computer network. Such a system comprises a backup server that has storage for a plurality of data files, a data server having a source data file and an agent operating on the data server and capable of capturing changes to the source data file as the source data file is being modified and capable of recording detected changes within a journal file. The system can further comprise a synchronization replication process for replicating the source data file to create a target data file stored on the backup server, and a dynamic replication process that is responsive to data within the journal file for altering the target data file to mirror changes made to the source data file.
In one embodiment the agent may comprise a process such as a computer process that is capable of monitoring a file access operation that occurs on the data server for determining whether the source data file is open. To this end, the agent may comprise a file system filter (FSF) process that can detect file input and output calls to or through the operating system. Therefore the agent may monitor file access operations to record byte level modifications to the source data file, and these byte level modifications may be recorded within the journal file as modifications made to the source data file. The agent may also include a time stamp mechanism for providing a time stamp to the journal file thereby indicating the time of recording the modifications to the source data file. Additionally, this file system filter can be utilized to allow the agent process to have unrestricted access to all files on the source system, regardless of how the applications have tried to restrict access. This means even if the applications open the file in a share restricted manner, the file system filter will allow the agent process access to this file.
The synchronization replication process may include an image capture mechanism that can process a file system or data structure on the server and create a file system image signal that is representative of the state, or a state, of the file system at a particular time. For example, the image capture mechanism can include a directory processor that can process a directory structure such as a conventional UNIX file system or windows NT file system directory structure, to create a directory image signal which is representative of a state of the directory at the time of processing that directory structure. In one embodiment the image generator operates by processing metadata associated with a data structure or file structure such as the size of the data structure, the size of directory, the name to the files and directory, the metadata associated with the last time the directory was edited, or when it was created, the number of files in the directory, and other such metadata. A hashing process or cyclical redundancy check (CRC) process may be applied to the metadata to come up with an identifier that is uniquely, or substantially uniquely, representative of the state of the processed file structure at the time of the processing. A similar image generator process may be employed for processing a file system on the server to create a file system image signal that is representative of a state of a file, directory, or the data within a file. In either case, the image signal is representative of a state of the file structure, such as the directory, a group of files in a directory, a particular file, or even a particular portion of a file.
In one embodiment the dynamic replication process may include a process for monitoring a journal file and in response to detecting that changes have been recorded within a journal file, delivering the journal file to the backup server. The dynamic replication process may also include a process for amending the target data file as a function of the dynamic change signal by writing the changes in the journal file to the target data file
The dynamic replication process may also include a write order controller that is responsive to the time stamp signal for controlling the order in which recorded changes are written to the target data file. Accordingly, the systems and methods described herein control the order in which changes are written to the target data files, thereby ensuring that in case of an interruption in service, the target data file will have been amended to correspond to an actual version of the source data file.
Additionally, in one embodiment the systems described herein may include a policy manager for allowing a user to identify a set of source data files to be monitored by the synchronization mechanism and the dynamic replication mechanism. The policy manager may allow a user to set up policies including the timing of synchronization backups, the manner in which the dynamic replication mechanism operates, such as in a continuous mode, or in a periodic mode. The policy manager may also allow the user to identify the manner in which updates are to occur, such as by having the synchronization mechanism employ a file level update process wherein the rewriting of a target data file includes rewriting the current version of the corresponding source data file as the new version of the target data file, or alternatively, wherein the synchronization mechanism would write recorded changes to a target data file to bring the target data file into agreement with the most recent version of the corresponding source data file.
Accordingly, in another embodiment the invention provides a computer system for allowing a system administrator, user, or other operator to create backup files for data files stored on the computer network. The system may comprise a backup server having storage for a plurality of data files and a data server that has a plurality of data files organized into a file structure, and an agent that operates on the data server and that is capable of capturing changes to the data files as the data files are being modified and is also capable of recording detected changes within a journal file. This system can also have a console process that allows the user, system administrator, or another party to select one or more of the plurality of data files for identifying the selected data files as source data files which are to be backed up by the system. To this end, the system would also include a synchronization replication process that would replicate each of the source data files to create the respective target data file stored on the back up server, and would include a dynamic replication process that would be responsive to data stored within the journal file, and would employ that data for altering each of the target data files to mirror changes made to respective ones source data files. Accordingly, such a system allows a system administrator employing the console process to identify those data files on a computer network which were to be replicated for backup purposes. To this end the console process can include a file selection process that allows the user to create a profile file representative of the source data files that are selected to be backed up. The console process can also include a timing selection process for allowing the user to control the timing of the dynamic replication process. The console process can further include, in an alternative embodiment, a process for allowing the user to identify which files are to be included or excluded from the synchronization process.
In a further embodiment, the system may also include a transactional process. The transactional process may allow a user such as a system administrator to identify a set of source data files that are to be grouped together. The transactional process can therefore control the synchronization replication process such that the synchronization replication process will back up the identified set of source data files as a single transaction. In this way, the system administrator can identify a set of files which are to be backed up together, thereby providing tractional integrity for the backup process that is to encompass a plurality of different files.
In another aspect, the invention can be understood as a process for creating backup files for a plurality of data files stored on a server on a computer network. The process may comprise selecting at least one of the plurality of data files on the server as a source data file that is to be replicated as a target data file on the backup server. In a further action, the process may synchronize the source data file on the server with the target data file on the backup server by replicating each of the source data files as a target file on the backup server, and for each source data file the process may monitor server activity to identify associated file access operations that occurs on the data server and recording detected changes within in a journal file. In another action, the process may write detected changes recorded in the journal file to respective ones of the target data file, for maintaining the target data files as replicated copies of the source data files. In this process, selecting the data files can include grouping two or more of the files together into a transactional set and identifying for the transactional set a transaction status which is representative of the backup state of this group of data files. Further when synchronizing the source data files, an image signal may be generated for a data structure on the server that is associated with the source data files mounted therein, wherein the image signal is representative of a state of the data structure. The process for generating the image signal may include applying a hash process, CRC process, or other suitable process to metadata associated with the data structure. The metadata may comprise the size of the files and the directories, the size of the directory, the names of the directories, the names and files in the directories, the date and time information associated with the creation of the directory or source file in the directory or the time in which files were edited in the directory and the open or close status within the directory. The synchronizing mechanism may than build an image signal for the data structure that is representative of a portion of the directories maintained on the server, and may compare the image signal to a corresponding image signal that is either stored or created on the backup server to detect a change in the state of the data structure or in the state of a portion of the data structure. This can happen at the directory level, the file level, the data block level, and the byte level.
In parallel with the synchronization process, the dynamic replication process may proceed wherein as source data files are modified, the changes are written into a journal file by an agent process operating on an associated server, and the journal file entries are transmitted to the backup server where the changes may be written to the corresponding target data files. In writing the changes the system can identify safe points that are noted within the journal file or otherwise provided to the backup server. The safe point may be representative of a marker for indicating a set of changes that may be written to the associated target file. A safe point can be generated in response to detecting that a source data file has been closed or has been inactive for a period of time, or for any other suitable reason that indicates that a group of changes may be written to a target data file. Additionally, the safe point signal may be employed by the system for determining when to store an amended target data file to a long term memory device such as a tape system.
In another aspect the invention may be understood as systems and methods for creating backup files for data files stored on the computer network that employ bandwidth management systems for controlling the network bandwidth resources employed during a backup process. Specifically, the systems and methods described herein could include systems for creating backup files that have a backup server for storing copies of source files stored on a data server on the computer network, a backup process for transmitting source files stored on the data server to the backup server for creating a copy file on the backup server, and a bandwidth control process for monitoring transmission of data by the backup process for controlling the weight of delivery of data from the data server to the backup server, thereby controlling network bandwidth usage. The system may also include a data server that has an agent operating on the data server for capturing changes to a stored source file and for transmitting the captured changes to the backup server at a rate that is controlled by the bandwidth control process. This system can provide a user interface that will allow the user to select a network consumption limit that is representative of the users selected limit for the amount of network bandwidth to be allocated to the backup replication process and the agent process. To this end the user interface will allow the user to specify the network consumption limit as a function of the percentage of network speed or at the rate of delivery of data from the backup server to the data server, or by any other suitable criteria. The bandwidth control process may also include a bandwidth monitoring process for determining the bandwidth resources that are available on the network and may employ the determined bandwidth resources for determining network consumption limits. The bandwidth monitoring process may monitor SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) trap to determine bandwidth availability and other similar signals that are available for determining the amount of bandwidth resources that the backup process may consume.
In an additional embodiment, the systems and methods described herein include a backup process that monitors other available network resources, such as buffer resources, to determine the amount of buffer resources available on the network for the backup process. Further, as resources become dear the backup process may determine that the current backup operation is to be aborted, and restarted once network resources become more available. Additionally, the backup process may include a coalescence process which will consolidate the amount of data being transferred in journal files for reducing the demands on network resources.
In a further aspect, the systems and methods described herein can include backup systems that include a long term storage system for recording target data files to a storage medium in response to the operation of the dynamic replication process, thereby storing versions of the target file on the storage medium. Additionally, in an optional environment the systems may include a catalog process that can record metadata that is representative of the locations of the versions of the target files on the storage medium to thereby create an index for accessing these versions of the target file. The catalog process may include a mechanism for storing security metadata that is associated with the different versions of the target data files and that is representative of the users access rights for the versions of the target data file. Such information may be employed by a secure restore process for determining the access right of a party that is requesting to restore a version of a target data file, or to view a version of a target data file including the metadata such as file name, file owner, and other information, before granting the requesting party access to the stored version of the target data file.
According to one exemplary embodiment disclosed herein, a system for backing up data files may include a restart process for restarting a backup process in response to a failure to acquire sufficient bandwidth over a predetermined period of time.
According to another exemplary embodiment disclosed herein, a system for backing up data files may include a restart process for restarting a back up process in response to a failure to acquire sufficient network resources for data to be transferred between a data server and a back up server.
According to another exemplary embodiment disclosed herein, a system for backing up data files may include a latency detector for determining a time interval between a change being passed to a source data file through an operating system and the change being written to a target data file, in which the time interval provides a representative characteristic of the back up process.